NCIS Phantom
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: Danny has no where to go, except to his uncle's.A man he has never met before, his mother's half-brother.Tony DiNozzo never expected to go from free to father figure in a few minutes either.But hey, stuff happens.1st in my NCIS Phantom Series.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not won Danny Phantom, or NCIS. Please enjoy**

* * *

><p>Tony was rushing around his apartment getting himself ready to head to the office. There was a knock at his door, and he wondered who it could be at this time. He opened the door to see a local LEO, and a thin black woman in a suite. "Can I help you?" Tony asked.<p>

"Are you NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?" The woman asked.

"Yes I am. Why?" Tony asked.

"I'm Martha Addams. I'm afraid I have some bad news about you sister, Madison." Martha said.

"She's my half-sister." Tony corrected. Madison was his mom's daughter, but not his dad's. "What about her?" He added when the woman said nothing.

"I'm afraid she's dead, along with her husband, and their daughter." Martha said.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Tony asked. He didn't know his sister very much, but she was still his sister.

"There was an explosion inside their home. I'm very sorry." Martha said.

"You could have told me this over the phone, why come all the way from Illinois?" Tony asked, having looked his sister up one time.

A teenage boy stepped out from behind the LEO. He had raven black hair, and bright blue eyes. He was wearing jeans, a red and white t-shirt, and red and white sneakers. He looked to be about sixteen. "This is Danny. He's your nephew. You're the only family he has. Will you take him in?" Martha asked.

Tony stared at Danny in shock. "Of course, come in." Tony said, letting Martha, Danny, and the LEO in so they could talk. He called into work to tell them he wasn't coming in. Gibbs didn't seem happy about it, but what could he do. Tony hung up before Gibbs could ask why. He then called the Director to tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it. Maybe. Do you wish for me to continue it. I will only finish if I get five reviews, so start reviewing please. I had to add the please, I don't want to be rude and tell you all what to do. If no one want's me to finish, I will survive. R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was pacing his apartment, having nothing better to do. Martha, the LEO, and Danny were sitting on the sofa. The LEO had not said a word, and neither had Danny. Martha had said a lot of words. Madison, her husband Jack, and their daughter Jasmine were in the house when it exploded. Danny had been at the mall with some friends at the time. Tony noticed a strange look on Danny's face when Martha had said this, a look that said he wasn't at the mall, but Tony didn't say anything about it. Jasmine had been visiting from college since it was summer break. They couldn't find out what cause the explosion. They had tracked Tony down by checking out her birth mother, and seeing Tony listed as a son, and the mother being dead, so they came to him.

"Okay. We need to get you some clothes for you cause I don't think my stuff will fit." Tony said.

Danny nodded. He had a bag of clothes with him. Some he had left at Tucker's. He had also managed to get some of the ghost hunting stuff out of the lab. He had managed to talk Vlad into helping him move the rest of the stuff as a favor for his mother. Sam had somehow managed to talk her parents into buying her a warehouse in Washington DC so that Danny and Vlad could move the portal, something that Danny knew would take a lot of energy and time. They had moved it the day before, and Danny had gotten it to work.

"We will set everything up so Daniel can go to school here when the summer break is over. We'll send all of his papers over once we change them. His license is in his pocket, it has already been changed to a Washington DC one. He also has his social security card, and his birth certificate. If there is anything else you need Daniel, please call. The same goes for you Mr. DiNozzo." Martha and the LEO then left, leaving Tony and Danny alone.

"So Danny. Want to go get you some things?" Tony asked.

"Okay." Danny said.

"Okay, let's go. You can leave that bag here if you want." Tony said, but Danny just threw it over his shoulder, and followed his uncle out. Once in the car, Tony tried to make small talk. "So what kind of music do you listen to?" He asked.

"I like Dumpty Humpty." Danny said.

"Dumpty Humpty? I've never heard of them before. I bet Abby has though." Tony said.

"Abby?" Danny asked.

"She's a forensic tech at NCIS. She's a goth." Tony said.

"My friend Sam is a goth." Danny mumbled. "Can I use your phone? I want to call her and tell her I'm okay. She and Tucker are really worried about me." He asked.

"Sure." Tony handed the boy his phone.

Danny called Sam's number, and she picked up on the second ring. _"Hello."_ She said.

"Hey Sam. I made it to Washington DC." Danny said.

_"That's great. I was wondering how you were doing after having to lug that thing all the way there." _Sam said.

"I'm fine Sam, don't worry. Thanks again, and I'm sorry you had to go through that." Danny said. He knew Tony was listening, so he was trying to he vague.

_"It's okay. I'm glad I could help. It was only for one night anyway." _Tony wondered what they were talking about. He could hear what the girl was saying.

"I hope it wasn't too big a problem for you. I know you really hated that dress, and that party." Danny said, confusing Tony even more.

_"I said it was okay Danny. Tucker was there with me. He helped my through it."_ Sam said.

"I can see Tucker doing that. He was probably flirting most of the time thought, right?" Danny asked.

_"He was." _

"If everything in order there?" Danny asked.

_"It's been quiet. I think they know."_ Sam said. Tony was beyond confused now.

"That's good. I have to go now. My uncle is taking me to the mall to get some clothes, and stuff." Danny said as Tony parked the car.

_"Okay, but did you get the money I sent you?"_ Sam asked.

"Yeah Sam, I got it. Thanks. Bye." Danny said, hanging up when Sam said bye.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. She's also my best friend. Her and Tucker are all I really have left, besides you, and the fruit-loop, and I can't believe I'm saying that." Danny said.

"Fruit-loop?" Tony asked as they walked into the mall.

"He's a family friend. My parents went to college with him. His real name is Vlad Masters, and he's the mayor of Amity Park." Danny said a he led Tony into one of the clothing stores.

"Why do you call him a fruit-loop?" Tony asked as he watched Danny look through the clothes.

"He's a fruit-loop. He's tried, on more than one occasion, to break up my parents, and get me to call him dad. We do not get along, or we didn't. After the explosion, he helped me a lot. He took me in until social services found you. We kind of now have some sort of a truce." Danny said, pulling out several pairs of jeans off the rack before heading over to finds some t-shirts.

"Oh. What all do you need?" Tony asked.

"Everything. All of my stuff was in the house. The only clothes I have are what I left at Tucker's house to use when I stayed there." Danny said. "You can go if you want. I'll meet you back at the front when I'm done."

"It's okay. I don't have anything to do now anyway." Tony said. He dicided to check Danny out for the first time. Danny was pretty tall, and had a black patch of hair on his chin. His eyes where most likely the first thing people noticed about him though. The ice blue color was bright. He was a good looking kid, and would probably have girls all over him when he started school here. He had a necklace on. It was a bat, with the letter D on it. The D looked like it had a P inside it. "Where did you get the necklace?" He asked.

"It was a gift from Sam and Tucker." Danny said, checking out after getting a few t-shirts.

"What does the D mean?" Tony asked.

"It's a D and a P. It's the insignia on the front of Phantom's suite." Danny said.

"Who's Phantom?" Tony asked as Danny walked into another store.

"He's a local hero from Amity Park." Danny said. "I used to look just like him, and my friend say I still do." Danny said.

"Oh. A local hero? Why do they call him Phantom?" Tony asked.

"He's like one. No one knows who he really is." Tony saw something in Danny's eye.

"Do you?" Tony asked.

Danny didn't even tense up. He had perfected his poker face, and Tony saw nothing to show he did know. "No one does." He said.

"Okay." Tony said. He had been following Danny around, and Hadn't even noticed that he was now back at the car. "Are you done?" He asked.

"Been done." Danny said. "We've been standing here for about four minutes."

"Oh." Tony unlocked the car door, and started for home. His phone started to ring. "Hello?" He asked after he answered it.

_"Where are you DiNozzo?" _Gibbs' voice rang.

Tony pulled it away from his ear. "I'm in the car." He said.

_"Where?"_ Gibbs asked again.

"I'm heading home. I had to go to the mall for something. Why?" Tony asked, confused.

_"I thought you had to tak ecare of a family issue." _Gibbs said

"I am, right now." Tony said.

_"We're at your apartment right now DiNozzo. Hurry up and get your ass back here."_ Gibbs hung up the phone.

"Prepare yourself Danny. You're about to meet my boss." Tony said.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny followed Tony up to his apartment. From what he said about this Gibbs guy, Danny should have been nervous, but having been up against Pariah Dark, so he didn't care. If this guy was worse than Pariah Dark, then he deserved Danny's fear, though he still probably wouldn't get it. Danny didn't fear a lot anymore, except people finding out his secret.

Tony didn't seemed surprised to find the black car empty, and they walked right up to the apartment. Tony opened the door, knowing it wouldn't be locked, not if Ziva had anything to do with it. "I'm back. What's the emergency that you had to come all the way here after I called in and say I wasn't coming?" Tony started asking before he was even in the living room. Danny went into the kitchen to get him, and Tony something to drink, they had been gone almost the entire day.

"What kind of family thing gets you away from work on a such short notice?" Gibbs asked, standing up from Tony's couch.

"I have to take care of my nephew, and he came only this morning, without me knowing he was coming." Tony said. No one saw Danny come in after Tony.

"You don't any siblings, therefore you don't have a nephew." Gibbs retorted.

"I do have a sister, but she is only my half-sister, and she was given up for adoption when she was a baby. My dad, being the bastard he is, wasn't too fond of the idea of taking care of anyother man's daughter, so he made my mom give her up. I never talk about her, because I only found out about her a few years ago." Tony said, setting the bags he had carried in beside the couch, which everyone thought was strange. Even though Tony was a slob, he kept his apartment very clean, and normally wouldn't leave things laying around.

"If your nephew is staying with you, then where is he now?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looked behind him. Danny wasn't there. "Yo Danny, where'd you go dude?" He called out. Danny came into the room carrying two cans of soda, and the rest of his bags. He handed one of the cans to Tony. "Thanks dude. You can put those with the rest over there." He said, pointing to beside the couch. Danny put them there, and stood beside Tony. "This is Danny Fenton, my nephew." Tony said. "Danny these are my co-workers, the ones I was telling you about. Special Agents Timothy McGee, and Ziva David. And this is my boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Tony said. Danny only nodded to them once. Something about them told him he would have to be careful around them if he ever needed to change into Phantom form.

"Hello Danny." Gibbs said, sticking his hand out to shake the boy's. Danny took the man's hand. Gibbs instantly felt the need to pull his hand back. The kid had a firm handshake, but that wasn't what made Gibbs want to let go. The teen had cold hands, really cold hands. Danny noticed this, and smirked a little. Gibbs thought he saw a smirk appear of the boy's face, but it was gone before he could be perfectly sure.

"Hello Danny." McGee said. Ziva also said hi, both shaking his hand, and feeling the firm, but freezing handshake.

Gibbs looked at the boy. He was as tall as Tony, and built in a way that said he worked out a lot. Probably an athlete, that would explain the firm grip. His raven black hair was stlyed messily, but patch of hair on his chin was well groomed. Gibbs saw a look in his eye that said; I've been through a lot, and lived through it and learned from it. He looked wise for his age. He wondered what could give a teenager that look. Gibbs noticed the small key chain hooked onto his beltloop. It had three small viels of a dark powdery substance, possibly dirt.

"Where do you live Danny?" Ziva asked.

"Here." He said. "I'm going outside for a little while. I'll be back soon. Okay Uncle Tony?" Danny said. He still had his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Okay Danny." Tony said. He wanted to tell him to be careful, but something told him he didn't need to.

"What's wrong with him? All I asked was where he lived. Why did he say here anyway. Does he mean he lives in Washington DC?" Ziva asked, after Danny was gone.

"Sort of. His family and him used to live in Amity Park, Illinois." Tony said.

"Used to?" Gibbs asked.

"Danny's parents, and sister are dead. Danny has to live with me now since I'm the only family he has left." Tony said, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Dead? What happened?" McGee asked.

"I was told their house blew up. Danny's sister Jasmine was visitong from college at the time, and Danny was out with friends. They don't know how it happened, but they found me when they wee looking for Madison's birth parents. Father wasn't listed, and Mom was listed as dead. I was the only one who could take Danny in. I was going to come into work this morning, but the social worker came." Tony said.

"Is he doing okay?" Gibbs asked.

"I far as I can tell, he's doing good for a kid who just lost eveery memeber of his family. He talked to his girlfriend this morning. They talked about moving something heavy, and he apologized because she had to wear a dress she hated, and go to some party she didn't want t go to. I was going to ask about it, but I didn't." Tony said.

"Will you be at work tomorrow?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. I guess Danny'll have to stay here by hisself." Tony said.

"He can come. If he;s going to be living with you, he might as well meet everyone. Abby'll love him." Gibbs said.

"Ducky will probably call him Daniel." Tony said.

"So what?" McGee said

"I'm just saying." Tony said. "Did Abby send you guys?"

"Yes she did. She said she was worried about you. She said she had a hinky feeling about the family stuff." McGee said.

"That sounds like Abby." Tony said. "Well, it's getting late. I'll see you all tomorrow." Tony said.

The rest of the team left, and Danny came back about hpur later, saying he was at the park. Tony didn't remember a park being near, but then again, he never really payed attention. Danny had really gone back to Amity Park to see Sam and Tucker for a little while, something that was easier to do since he had perfected his ability to tranport the year before. Danny slept on the couch, which he said he didn't mind at all.

After Tony fell asleep, Danny went ghost and went to visit some people. Some people he knew would be waking up soon, and he would need to explain some things too.

**Hope you like.**


	4. Chapter 4

**For anyone who cares, I do realise that Danny's Mom's name is Madeline, and not Madison, but it will work.**

Danny, in human form, stood at the foot of a bed. On the bed were three people. Danny hated this. He would rather be anywhere than here. One of the people on the bed started to stir. Danny looked down at the red headed young woman. "Hey Jazz. Welcome back." He said. Danny's sister looked up at him. "You okay?" Danny asked.

"Hey Danny. What's going on? Where are we?" She asked, looking aroung the room they were in. It looked kind of like their parents bedroom.

"I'll explain once Mom and Dad wake up." No sooner had he said the words, did the other two people on the bed open their eyes. "Hey Mom. Hey Dad." Danny said.

"Danny? What's going on?" Maddie asekd. "Why are you in our bedroom?" Danny looked down, he felt the tears swelling up, and tried to keep them down. Maddie noticed them. "Why are you crying Danny?" She asked.

"Danny?" Jack said.

"I have some back news for all of you." Danny said, the tears falling now.

"Danny what's wrong. Come, sit." Maddie said, patting the bed beside where she was sitting.

"I can't sit there Mom. I can only stand here." He said.

"Why?" Jazz asked.

"I'll phase right through it. See?" Danny put his hand on the bed, but it went right through it.

"Danny?" Jazz said.

"I have somethings to tell you guys." Danny said.

"Danny? Are you sure about this?" Jazz asked.

"I have no coice Jazz. It's this, or put you back where I found you, and I can't do that. I can't let you relive that again." Danny said.

"Danny, what are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Death is a strange thing, isn't it? I built this place for you guys. It's just like home. You've been out for a while now." Danny said, not making any sense to his parents.

"Death? Danny are we dead? Are we ghosts" Jazz asked, putting two and two together.

"Yes and yes." Danny replied to both questions.

"Oh God. Danny. What happened?" Maddie asked.

"The house exploded." Danny said. The tears were gone now.

"Oh no. Did you of the ghost weapons explode? I'm so sorry you had to die at such a young age. You too Jazz." Maddie went to put her hands on Danny's face, but she phased right through. "What the...?"  
>"That's just the thing Mom. I'm not dead, you are." Danny said. "I wasn't home at the time of the explosion. Remember, I was with Sam and Tucker."<p>

"Danny where are we?" Jazz asked, knowing that if they were dead, and Danny was phasing through them, then they had to be in the ghost zone.

"The ghost zone. I built this place last year. I knew you all would die before me, and I wanted a nice place for you to stay of you became ghosts." Danny said.

"We're the things we fought to destroy when we were alive?" Jack asked.

Danny nodded. "I have something else to tell you. Something I wasn't going to tell you, but now I have nothing to loose." Danny stood back, and closed his eyes. He found the cold spot in the center of his chest, and felt the white rings form around him. He heard gasped from his parents as he changed forms. His jeans turned into black cargo pants, covered with pockets. He had gun holsters on him belt, in them were ecto-guns. His red and white tennis shoes turned him to black and white boots. His red and white t-shirt turning into a black and white, form fitting shirt with a hood, it had his DP on the front. His bare hands sudenly had white gloves. His black hair turned white. His beard also turned white. And his crystal blue eyes turned into glowing green ones. Danny had changed his uniform the previous summer, because his old suite was starting to get tight, something he hadn't thought would happen.

"Danny, you're Danny Phantom?" Maddie asked.

"You're a ghost. But how is that possible?" Jack asked. "When did you die?"

"I didn't die. Mom, Dad, I'm only half ghost. When you made the portal, and it didn't work, I went inside it to check it out, and I pressed the on button inside it by mistake. I gave me ghost powers. I've been using them for good, and I've never hurt anyone. I didn't do anything to the mayor that one time either." Danny said.

"I believe you Danny, but why didn't you tell us sooner?" Maddie asked.

"I didn't want anything to hurt you because of me. It's because of me, that you are dead now." Danny turned back to him human form, thinking it would be easier for him parents. "A ghost called Reaper planted the exposives. He is dressed like the grim reaper, and likes to call himself the God of Death. He is not really the grim reaper though. I had sent him back to the ghost zone, but he escaped again." Danny said.

"What did you mean by relive it again?" Maddie asked.

"A ghost will sometimes relive their death until they fully understand it. Yall didn't even know you were dead about a week ago. You have been out of it for awhile now." Danny said.

"When did it happen?" Jazz asked. Jack was being unusally quiet, but what did Danny expect, not only was he dead, he was the one thing he hated most in life.

"About a week and a half ago." Danny said. "They couldn't figure out what had happened. I was staying with Vlad."

"Was? Where are you staying now?" Jack asked.

"I'm staying with your brother Mom." Danny said.

"I don't have a brother Danny." Maddie said.

"Your half-brother. Your birth mother had a son. His name is Anthony DiNozzo, but everyone calls him Tony. He works for the government as an NCIS agent. He's a really nice guy. He took me in without a moment of hesitation." Danny said.

"Oh. I'm glad you're okay though. I'm sorry that we left you." Maddie said.

"I know it wasn't your fault. Hey Jazz, now you can go to school without paying for it. I'm sure there are a lot of ghost who could use your help." Danny said, trying to make a joke. Jazz smiled at it, as did the other two. "I must warn you though. There are certain places in the ghost zone you don't want to go. Some of the ghosts don't like you because you were ghost hunters. You can leave the ghost zone, but I must warn you again that the portal it not in Amity Park anymore. I moved it after the explosion. That thing is like stille. It wasn't even scratched in the explosion. I also saved a lot of the weapons and have them my bag." Danny held up his backpack, he hadn't wanted Tony to find them by mistake. How do you explain funny looking guns to a government agent? "The portal is now in Washington DC. Sam got her parents to buy a warehouse for her, and she let me put it there. It still works. I had someone help me move it." Danny said. "I also must go. I've been away from Tony's apartment a long time, and I should get some sleep. He's taking me to work with him tomorrow to intoduce me to some of the people he works with. He introduced me to some of them this evening, when they came to his house to check on him after another co-worker asked them to. He had called in, but they still came. I love you guys. I'll came back soon to see you." Danny walked out of the house, with the others following him. He got inside the newly built Specter Speeder to dvie back to the warehouse.

"Hey Danny. What happened to the RV?" Jazz called out.

"It's in Washinton DC. I'll keeping it in good shape, and promise not to wreck it." Danny drove off, and out of the portal. He changed forms, and flew back to Tony's apartment. Tony was still asleep, and as far as Danny could tell, had been the whole night. Danny changed back into his human form, and fell asleep on the couch after changing clothes .Danny had a feeling omorrow was going to be a crazy day. But Danny didn't know just how crazy it would be.


	5. Chapter 5

Even after being up most of the night, Danny was awake before Tony. He put of a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The jeans were darker than he usually wore, and the t-shirt was all white. He put his shoes on, and wondered what time Tony usually woke up. Danny dicided that he would work on his ability to sense a human, so he sat in the middle of the floor, closed his eyes, and 'looked' into the apartments on Tony's neighbors. He could only tell how many people were in each, and where they were inside. He could tell the layout of each apartment wondered if there were any ghosts in the building.

About an hour later, Tony's alarm went off, and the man drug himself out of his bed, and walked into the living room to check on Danny. He paused when he saw the kid sitting in the middle of the floor, eyes closed, and as still as stone. "Danny?" He asked.

Danny opened his eyes. "Yes Uncle Tony?" He asked.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked, eyeing the teen.

"Meditating, why?" Danny said, telling the lie easily. It really wasn't much of a lie. He was technically meditating.

"Okay. How long have you been up?" Tony looked at his watch. He was sure he would have had to wake the teen up. Not many teens woke up this early.

"About an hour I guess. I didn't sleep much last night. I don't sleep a lot anyway." Danny said, getting up to sit on the couch. He had found out, that the older he got, the less sleep he really needed. He knew he would still need sleep, no matter how old he got, because he was still half human, but his ghost half was making it harder to sleep for longer than a few hours, sometimes less.

"Really, why?" Tony asked, heading into the kitchen.

"I don't know." Danny replied, heading to the bathroom.

The rest of the morning was quiet. Tony was ready pretty quickly, and Danny had been ready for an hour. Both Danny and Tony had to shake that morning, and they managed to do it together to save time. Tony and Danny moved around each other in the small space easily, like they had been doing it for a while. It was all Danny's doing. He was quick to anticipate what Tony was going to do next. He had been able to avoid some people this way. He had managed to avoid Dash this way a lot.

Tony and Danny walked out of the house after breakfast, courtesy of Danny, who had learned to cook from his mother. Tony drove to the NCIS building, and Danny had to get a visitor's pass. They rode in the elavator in silence. When the doors opened, Tony led Danny toward his desk. Danny looked around to put every thing into mind, incase he needed to make a quick escape. Tony noticed this, but said nothing. He was somewhere knew, so he was just checking it out.

"Hello Tony, hello Danny." McGee said.

"Hey Probie." Tony said.

"Hello Agent McGee." Danny said. "Hello Agent David." Danny said, looking at the woman sitting opposite of Tony's desk.

"Hello Danny. You can call me Ziva." Ziva said. "You don't have to call any of us Agent either." Danny nodded.

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Right here Tony." Gibbs said, walking into the bullpen carrying a cup of coffee. Danny eyes the cup. He could smell that it was plain black, no sugar, no cream, and no milk. All black, and it smelled strong. "Do you want some?" Gibbs asked when he saw the teen eyeing his cup.

Danny snapped out of his smell induced trance. "Huh?" He asked.

"I asked if you want some coffee. You were eying the cup awful hard." Gibbs said.

Tony leaned over to Danny. "I wouldn't drink that if I were you. It's a marine's coffee, and it is strong." He whispered into his ear.

Danny rolled his eyes at his uncle. "No, I don't want your coffee. I just caught the scent of it, and was sorting through it. It is very strong and black, without anything in it." Danny said, turning to look around as if what he was saying didn't matter to him at all.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. Tony, and McGee were silent. "You could tell that just by smelling it?" Ziva asked.

Danny looked at her. "Yeah. My parents were inventors, and I trained myself to smell out what chemicals they were using. It works with other stuff too. Like I can tell, just by smelling the air, that you had a cherry muffin for breakfast. McGee had eggs, and bacon, and Gibbs had toast, and coffee. A lot of coffee." Danny said. He wasn't afraid to tell them this, since he was telling the truth. He was able to identify a lot of things by their smell before he went into the portal. "My sister could do it too. I have been able to do it all my life. A person wants to know what chemicals are being used in the house they live in."

"Oh." Ziva said. "That's pretty cool."

"I also drink my coffee the same way, so I'm used to the smell." Danny said, shocking everyone. This wasn't a lie either. He did drink his coffee the same way. He hates sugar, cream, or milk in his coffee. He could smell that Tony had a lot of sugar in his coffee. When Tony had went in for his coffee, Danny stayed in the car, not wanting any.

"You drink your coffee the same way as Gibbs? How are you still alive. That stuff kills me." Tony said.

"I'm used to it." Danny said, once again, looking around.

"Looking for something?" Gibbs asked. Everyone had sat down at their desk, but Danny was still standing in the middle of the room, looking around.

"No, just looking." Danny said. He couldn't tell them why he was looking around. He was mapping out the room, something did wherever he went.

"Okay." Gibbs said. His phone rang. "Gibbs." He said into it. "Yes." He said, then hung up the phone. "Abby wants us all in her lab." He said. Everyone got up and went to the elavator to go to Abby's lab. "Hey Abbs." Gibbs called out. A chipper woman jumped up from behind a stand with computers on it.

"Gibbs." She greeted. "Tony! You are okay?" She said, hugging him. Her look said goth, but she personality said otherwise for Danny.

"Of course I am. I told Gibbs why I wasn't at work yesterday. It's no big deal. I had a family thing to take caare of." Tony said.

"What kind of family thing. I had a hinky feeling something was wrong with you." Abby said.

"I had to talk to some social workers, and get my nephew settled in to stay with me. And before you say anything, I have a half-sister I've never met before. She died about two weeks ago, along with her husband, and daughter, and now her son has to live with me." Tony said.

"You have a nephew? Where is he?" Abby said. "I want to meet him. Gibbs didn't tell me that. He just said you were fine, and that I had nothing to worry about because you would be here today." Abby said.

"If you want to meet him, then fine. Danny?" Tony turned toward the entrance of Abby's lab. "Come meet Abby." He said.

"He's here? His name is Danny?" Abby squealed out.

Danny came around the agents. "Hello Abby." He said.

Abby's eyes widened, and her hands went up to form a cross in front of her. "Stay away from me." She yelled


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was shocked, staring wided eyed at Abby. Everyone that is, except Danny, who was smiling hugely. He had seen this before. The previous summer, he had went on a trip around the world with Sam and Tucker, and he had found out that some people could sense his ghost half stronger than others. Abby was the only person to try and ward him off though, but he knew that she was only doing it because he gave her that feeling that people call the heebie-jeebies. She didn't know what he was, and Danny found it amusing.

"Abby? Why are you trying to ward off my nephew like he's a vampire?" Tony asked, then he saw the smile on Danny's face. "And why do you seem to like it Danny?" He asked.

"I find it amusing." Danny had found that he could make his ghostly aura be felt by humans, even in his human form. He, Sam, and Tucker had come back to school different that when they left. Danny faught off Dash for the first time, and make his ghostly aura felt by the man, and then he left the halfa alone.

Sam and Tucker had also became heroes in the town themselves. After what happened with the asteroid, and people had found out who he was, he had changed some things. He had gotten the reality gauntlet out of the vault, and changed everything back to normal. He had taken away any memory of the asteroid from eveyones mind, except Jazz, Sam, and Tucker's. Vlad and all the other ghosts remembered as well, and agreed it was best the humans not remember it. Sam was now known as Darkness, Danny Phantom's girlfriend. She used ecto-weapons, painted black. Tucker was known as Tech Master. He used his technology to fight ghosts, mostly Skulker.

"Why do you find it amusing?" McGee asked.

"I just do. Abby, I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I'm unarmed, see?" Danny raised his arms. He lowered his natural aura as much as he could. He really didn't want to scare the woman or anything.

Abby lowered her hands. "You're Tony's nephew?" She asked, still slightly tensed up, but not as much now that Danny had pulled his aura in. His aura was how other ghost new he was one too.

"Yes." Danny said, smiling as nicely as he could, pulling his aura in even more, seeing the woman relax. Danny noticed just how close his aura was from giving the girl a heart attack. He pulled it in as far as he could without having to concentrate on it all day to keep it in.

Abby forgot about the strange feeling, and wrapped Danny in a hug that could put one of his mother's to shame. He was to the point that he couldn't breathe before she let go. "You are so cute. Sorry for the way I reacted. I didn't mean to. Something scared me." She said.

"It's alright Abby." Danny said, smiling again. "I don't mind it if you try and ward me off with a cross."

Abby laughed. "Okay." She said.

"Hey Abby. Did you know that Danny's girlfriend is a goth too." Tony said.

"Really? A lot of people don't like goths becuase they think all they think about is death, and darkness." Abby said.

"Sam and me have been friends for years, and just recently started dating." Danny said.

"I bet she can't wait until you come home after summer, right." Abby said, apparently she wasn't listening to Tony before.

Danny frowned. "I'm not going back after summer." He said.

Abby looked up at him, as he was slightly taller than her. "Why not? Don't you have to start school?" She asked.

"I can't go home. I have to live with Uncle Tony until I'm eighteen." Danny said. My parents died about two weeks ago. Them, and my sister where inside our house when it exploded. I was with my friends at the mall."

Abby froze. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't mean to upset you." Abby said, hugging the teen again.

"It's fine Abby." Danny said, smiling again. "You didn't upset me. I know they're in a better place." Danny said, hoping this would get the woman off him. He knew they weren't in any better a place yet. He hoped that someday they would let go, and move on. He didn't want them to be ghosts forever, or even as long as Dora, and her brother.

"Oh, you are so sweet." Abby said, still not letting Danny go.

As much as Danny didn't want to, he knew the only way to get the girl off him, was let some of his aura go, so he did. Abby jumped back with a squeak, and Danny hid his amusement. he just blinked at her, a confused look on his face. He really had never seen anyone react this way to him. She was terrified of the ghostly feeling. He would have to keep in mind, that when he went ghost, he would have to steer clear of the goth, becuase if he were in his ghost form, he wouldn't be able to hide his aura this way, at least until she got used to it. "Is something wrong Abby?" He asked.

"No." She said, turning to her computers and picked something off the desk. "I got this in this morning Gibbs." She said to cover up the squeak.

Gibbs noticed Danny smirk, and made a mental note to ask him about it later. "What is it Abs?" He asked the goth girl.

"I'm not really sure. It was on my porch. It's a picture of a red headed women in a blue hazmat suite, and a big black headed man in an orange hazmat suite. They look to be fighting a teenage boy with white hair, and green eyes, wearing a black and white hazmat suite." Abby said, showing them the photo. "I don't get it."

"That's my mom and dad fighting Danny Phantom." Danny said.

"Danny Phantom? Who is that? What kind of name is that?" Ziva asked.

"Your parents?" Gibbs asked.

"That's my sister?" Tony asked, looking at Maddie shooting at Phantom with a strange looking gun. "And my brother in law?"

"Yep. That's them." Danny said.

"Who's Danny Phantom?" Ziva asked again.

"That's the local hero you were telling me about yesterday." Tony said. "Why are your partents trying to kill him? And why was the picture sent here?"

"At first, Phantom wasn't known as a hero. People feared him. Last year he stopped some things from happening in Amity Park, and now they like him. He, his girlfriend Darkness, and their friend Tach Master protect the city from crime. He doesn't look like that anymore though. This is an old picture. This was taken about two years ago, I can tell because he doesn't have his insignia on his chest." Danny said, picking up his necklace. The bat was Darknesses insignia, and it was a comunicator, designed by Tucker. Over the last summer, Danny, Sam, and Tucker had learned some new things. "This is his designed. A, P inside a D."

"Why do you have it around your neck then?" McGee asked.

"I used to look like him, or so my friends said, that and we were the only ones who thought Phantom was a good guy from the beginning. Sam and Tucker have one too." Danny said, not caring what they thought of it. It's not like it gave away him secret or anything. It only said he always believed that Phantom was a good guy. "People used to call him Inviso-Bill, but they now call him by his real name." Danny added.

Everyone nodded. "Hey, do you want to meet Ducky now?" Tony said.

Danny nodded. "Okay." He said.

"I must warn you though, Ducky calls people by their full names most of the time, so he will porbably call you Daniel." Tony said, as everyone led his down to the morgue.

"That's okay." Danny said, wondering why everyone had to go to, but not caring either.


	7. Chapter 7

As they walked away, Danny let go of hold on his aura, and he heard Abby squeal again. He smirked to himself, and pulled it back in.

Gibbs noticed the squeal, and the smirk run quickly across Danny's face. He had to think of a way to get this kid away from everyone else so he could ask about it. They got into the elavator and rode down to the morgue to meet the medical examiner, Donald 'Ducky' Mallard.

Danny was a little worried about going into the morgue. Ghost liked to hang there until they realised they were dead, and left, to either the afterlife, the ghost zone, or to haunt whatever they felt like haunting. He would have to hide his ghost sense as best as he could. The moment they stepped into autopsy, Danny's ghost sense went off, and he thanked God he was behind everyone so they couldn't see. He also thanked God it would only go off once unless another ghost entered the room. Danny looked around quickly, and saw the ghost of a marine standing by his body.

Said body was on the autopsy table, being autopsied by an older man in a bowtie, and a younger man in srubs. Danny guessed the older man was Ducky, and the younger one was Jimmy Palmer. His uncle had told him about Palmer, and his way with words. He would have to talk to the Marine soon. He hoped he could go ghost first.

Ducky was talking animatedly to Palmer, who was smilely like an idiot, taking in every word. "You're too early Jethro. I do not know how the man died." Ducky said, not looking up.

"I was poisoned." The Marines ghost said. No one, but Danny, heard him though.

"I'm not here for that Ducky. We're here to introduce you to someone." Gibbs said.

Ducky looked up. "Who?" He asked.

"This is Danny. He's my half-sister's son." Tony said, pointing to Danny who was looking at the ghost. "Maybe we should talk elsewhere." Tpny said, thinking Danny was staring at the body instead.

"What, why?" Danny asked. "I don't mind the autopsy. I've seen one before." Danny said. He had showed a ghost the autopsy of his own body once, and had to sit through the whole thing before they ghost moved on.

"You have?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah." Danny said. "It's nice to meet you Dr. Mallard, Plamer." Danny said, calling Palmer what Tony did.

"It's nice to meet you too Daniel." Ducky said. For once, Danny didn't mind being called Daniel. He hated it when the social worker called him Daniel, and didn't like it when the fruit-loop called him Daniel, but he didn't mind Ducky calling him Daniel. "I didn't know You had a half-sister Tony."

"I've never met her before. And I'll never meet her either. Madison, her husband, and their daughter died about two weeks ago in an explosion." Tony said. He wondered how many times he wuld have to explain this. Danny wondered the same thing, though it didn't really bother him all that much.

"Oh. That's awful Daniel. I'm sorry to hear that." Ducky said. Palmer had yet to say a word, and no one seemed to mind.

"It's okay Dr. Mallard. I knwo they're in a better place. They wouldn't want me to feel sad." Danny said, smiling. He smiled a lot to cover things up. Most of the time it was fake, but he kind of liked the people at NCIS, do he didn't need to. He could fool anyone with his smile, he had done it before.

"You are such a good person." Palmer said. "Let's hope they aren't ghosts." He added

"Palmer." Ziva said. "Ghosts don't exist."

"I was just saying." Palmer said.

"But ghosts are real Ziva." Danny said. "My parents used to fight them. They were paranormal experts."

"If you say so Danny." Ziva said, still not believing him.

"I don't care if you believe me or not. " Danny said. The Marine's ghost looked at Danny, and Danny looked back, nodding a hello. The Marine straightened up, and nodded back.

"What are you nodding at?" Ziva asked. "Is there a ghost there?" Danny only smiled, and for some reason it made Ziva want to back away from him. _Scarier thab Gibbs. How is that possible?_ She asked to herself.

"Anyway." Everyone looked at Tony. "I wanted you to meet him. I've already introduced him to Abby. She kind of freaked out."

"Why?" Palmer asked.

"She said soemthing scared her. She tried to ward off Danny. She made a cross with her hands. Danny thought it was funny." Tony said.

"It was funny. Abby is nice. I like her. She's a lot more chirper than Sam is." Danny said.

"Sam?" Ducky asked. "And also, you can call me Ducky. Everyone does."

"Okay Ducky. Sam is my girlfriend back in Amity park." Danny said. "She's a goth like Abby, but she's a lot more serious."

"That inseresting." Ducky said.

Danny's ghost sense went off, and he prayed no one noticed. he looked around, but saw no one. He asumed the ghost was hiding from everyone, even him. He hoped it would maybe help the other ghost find it's way to the ghost zone, or even move on. He listened as Ducky talked to Gibbs about the Marine on the table. He was found outside a bar, and he still didn't know how the man had died. Danny wondered if he should suggest they check his blood for poisons, but dicided not too, knowing they knew what they were doing. Danny looked around. The Marine's ghost was gone, and wondered why he would hide himself from Danny. Danny could tell he was there, and he could also feel the other ghost. Something about the ghost seemed familier, and Danny wondered where he had felt the presence before.

All of a sudden, everyone felt a suddenly felt very cold, but brushed it off as just them being in the morgue. Danny knew better, and looked around again. The Marine's ghost appeared out of nowhere, and yelled "HELP ME!" At the top of his lungs.


	8. Chapter 8

If it weren't for the fact that they've been trained to react differently, everyone in the room would have froze up, instead of pulling ou there guns to look for the person that the Marine's ghost was so afraid of. Danny instantly knew who was after the Marine, realising why the ghostly pressence seemed to familier. It was Reaper. He was after the Marine, and Danny didn't understand why.

Narmally Danny would have run from the room, pretending to be afraid, but that changed a year ago. He reached into him pocket, pulled out tube like thing, and looked around the room for Reaper. He knew the ghost was still there, he could feel him. The Marine's ghost was floating in front of Gibbs. The ghost was greenish in tint, and was dressed in his uniform. Danny wondered why the Marine wanted his skin to be that color.

Tony noticed the tube in Danny's hand, and the fighting stance the teen went into, searching around the room for the same thing they were, something they couldn't see. "What do you plan on doing with that Danny?" He asked, turning back to look for the suspect.

"I plan in fighting the ghost." Danny said. Tony, looked at him, everyone else glancing at him. "Show yourself freak. I know you're here. Are you afraid to face me Reaper?" Danny yelled.

"Reaper? Danny what are you..." Tony was cut off when they heard a menacing laughter.

"Danny Fenton. Long time, no see." A hooded figure in a black cloak appeared out of nowhere.

"Not long enough." Danny said, glaring at the ghost, a glare that could put one of Gibbs' to shame.

"How are your parents?" The hooded figure asked.

"Like you don't know. I'm sure you went to see them." Danny said, confusing everyone on the room.

"I did not. I've been looking for you this whole time. You are good at covering your tracks. I was also looking for the portal. You have moved it. Where is it?" Reaper asked.

"Like I'd tell you." Danny snarled, opening the double-bladed lightsaber thing he'd got from his mom. Maddie had given it to him a few months before. She had also given Jazz one too. Danny charged at the ghost, who pulled out a scythe. Danny and Reaper fought at even wits. Danny landed a few blows on the ghost, and the ghost's scythe landed on Danny's arm. Blood dripped from Danny's arm, but he showed no sign that it hurt.

The NCIS agents, the medical examiners, and the Marine's ghost all watched Danny and the Grim Reaper? fight equally. Gibbs noticed that Danny seemed to have an advantage against the ghost, even with the cut on his arm. The cut was bleeding pretty bad, and Gibbs wondered why the kid wasn't slowing down any from blood loss.

Danny whipped the lightsaber around, and made contact with Reaper's head, sending him flying across the room. Reaper stood up, stagering slightly. "You have won this around Fenton, but the next one won't be so easy." Reaper vanished, and Danny relaxed.

"You think that was easy?" He whispered.

Ducky rushed over to Danny, who was standing straight, even with all the blood loss. "Let me look at that Daniel." He said.

Danny looked at his arm, seeing all the blood, he wondered how he would explain this. "It's fine Ducky." Danny pulled somthing out of his pocket, it was a first-aid kit. Taking a long bandage out, he wrapped his arm, or tried to. Ducky took the bandage, and wrapped it for him. "Thank you." Danny said.

"You're welcome Daniel, but you really should get stitches, or at least clean it." Ducky said, not wanting to force the kid to do anything.

"It's fine Ducky. I'm not worried about it." Danny said.

Ducky noticed that the blood wasn't coming through the bandage. "Why is the blood not coming through?" He asked.

"It's a special bandage my mom made. It's ment to stop the bleeding pretty quickly." Danny was telling the truth. Maddie was a genius with anything.

"How did you do that?" Tony asked, at awe with what just happened.

"Did you think that growing up with ghost hunters as parents, I didn't know how to fight them?" Danny said, putting the lightsaber back in his pocket.

"How did you know that thing? Why were you talking about your parents like they were still alive?" Gibbs asked.

"His name is Reaper. He's a ghost that thinks he's the Grim Reaper. We were talking about my parents that way, because everyone turns into a ghost after they die. Then they either move on, or continue to be ghosts. I'm not sure which my parents are." Danny lied easy enough.

"What portal?" Ziva asked.

"Portal?" Danny pretended to think for a minute. "I don't know what he was talking about." Danny said.

"But you said 'Liked I'd tell you'. Why did you say that if you didn't know what he was talking about?" McGee asked.

"I was playing along. It's sometimes the best thing to do." Danny said, looking around for the Marine's ghost, but he wasn't there.

"If you say so." McGee said.

Gibbs knew something was off about what Danny said. He would have to ask him about it when he asked him about the smirks.

They went back upstairs, and got to work on the case they were working on

"Where's the bathroom?" Danny asked about an hour later. He knew this would be a pretty good time lapse, and no one would notice if he went to look for the Marine's ghost, or Reaper.

"It's over there." Tony said.

Danny went into the bathroom, and went ghost after making sure no one was there. He flew, invisibly, into the morgue, and felt his ghost sense go off. He found the Marine's ghost standing, once again, by his body. "Why won't they listen to me?" The Marine asked. "They did when I asked for help."

"They can't see you right now." Danny said, startling the ghost. "But it doesn't matter. They'll find out what happened to you. No need to worry." Danny said, patting the Marine on the shoulder. "Straighten up Marine, and move on. Your family wouldn't want you to be here, would they? They wouldn't want you to live as a ghost. Take my word for it. Families don't want you to be a ghost. They want to know that you've moved on."

"Will you let my family know I'm okay?" The Marine asked.

"Of course." Danny said.

"Why don't you move on?" The Marine asked before he left.

"Because I can't until I help as many ghosts as I can. It's my job." He watched as the Marine moved on. He loved to watch it. He was glad he had discovered that he could help them move on, instead of just puting them in the ghost zone. "Good Bye." He whispered.

"Very good Danny Phantom." Danny knew Reaper was behind him. "I wonder why you even bother though." Reaper said.

"Because I can." Danny flew up to stand in the bullpen, and then flew to the bathroom to change back. Reaper followed him. "What do you want Reaper?" Danny asked.

"To fight." Reaper flew at Danny, but Danny dodged. They started fighting for real now, nothing holding them back.

Meanwhile:

Tony looked at his watch. "Danny's been in the bathroom for a long time." He said, seeing it's been fifteen minutes.

Gibbs looked up. "Yes he has. I wonder what he's doing."

"Should someone go check on him?" Ziva asked.

"I'll go." McGee said. McGee got up, and started toward the bathroom, but was stopped when something fell on him. Ge tried to get up, but found he was unable to.

"What's the matter McGoo? Having trouble?" Tony teased, think he only fell.

"I can't get up." McGee said.

Gibbs got up, and walked over to the member of his team. "Why not?" He asked, kneeling beside him.

"There's something on top of me. I know there is." McGee said, starting panic.

"There is nothing on your chest." Gibbs said.

"I can feel it. It's there." McGee said, then felt whatever it was being pulled off his chest. He shot up, and moved back, startling everyone in the room. He looked around. "Where did it go." He said.

"I think you're going nuts Probie." Tony said.

Danny came running through the bullpen, and right past everyone. "Sorry about that McGee." He said, confusing everyone.

"What was he talking about?" Ziva asked. Gibbs pulled out his cell phone, and called security to get them to stop the kid, and bring him back.

About thirty minutes later, two security guy came in, walking with Danny in front on them. Danny was smiling. He seemed amused to have security taking him upstairs. The secruity guys wouldn't even look at Danny, which seemed to make him smile bigger. "Hey guys. Sorry about that." He said. The two security guys left quickly. "The ghost from in the morgue was there. He was what was on McGee's chest." He added once they were gone. He looked back in the direction he had run. "If you had waited, I would have come back."

"I wanted answers then, not later. I'm surprised security didn't find you sooner." Gibbs said.

"You're kidding, right? I can outrun anyone, and anything. I can also hide better than anyone in the world. The only reason they were able to find me, is because I let them." Danny said, sitting in front of Tony's desk, his knees close to his chest, in a relaxed manner.

"Really now?" Gibbs said. "So you went to the bathroom, and the ghost just happened to be there?" Gibbs said, realizing just how stupid it sounded. The only reason he believed that ghosts exsist, is because he had seen them with his own eyes. At first, he would have passed it off as an illusion, but then Danny got hurt, and he knew it was real.

"No. I went to the bathroom, and the ghost came looking for me." Danny said. "I have a lot of ghostly enemies because of my parents."

"Whatever." Gibbs said, dropping it, knowing that was all he was going to say. Gibbs returned to his desk, and then got a call. "We have a dead Marine. Grab your gear." He then looked at Danny. "You can go too, but you have to stay behind the yellow line." Danny nodded.

They went to the seen. It was already filled with local police. Danny stood behind the line with every other bystander. His ghost sense then went off, and he saw the dead guys ghost. Two Marine's ghosts in one day. Danny wondered if he should be feeling patriotic or something. He looked around. He had promised to stay behind the line, but he also wondered what would happen if one of the NCIS agents looked over, and didn't see him. He looked at the ghost, and saw how confused he was. Danny went back to the truck, and went ghost. He didn't want the Marine to start reenacting how he died, so he flew over to him.

"What happened?" The Marine asked when Danny landed beside him.

"You died." Danny said.

"How? Why?" The Marine asked.

"I don't know those answers, but if you move on, all will be answered." Danny said. He didn't know if it were true or not, but he hoped it would work.

"Really?" The Marine looked at him. Danny nodded. "Okay. Good bye young man." The Marine saluted him, and Danny saluted back.

"Good bye Marine." Danny said. He saw Tony look back to where he as once standing, and quickly flew back to the truck. He changed, and went back to the front of the line. He looked at Tony, and waved. Tony raised an eyebrow, but waved back and got back to work. Danny sighed. He was going to have to make up a lie again.

Danny looked up, and noticed Reaper floating above the body, looking mad that Danny had helped the ghost move on, and he hadn't gotten to him. Reaper glared at Danny, who glared back.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony noticed the glare, and wondered if the reaper ghost was there. Danny had only given that glare to Reaper. Tony wondered how much more his life would change now. First he has to take in his nephew, who he had never met before, and then he finds out his sister was a ghost hunter, then he finds out his nephew also hunts ghost, then he finds out ghost are real, and now he thinks that Reaper was the one who killed his sister. From the way Danny glares at the ghost, Tony had a feeling he knew it too. He would have to ask about it when they got home. Tony saw Gibbs walk over to Danny, and then they walked back to the truck. _Maybe the Boss needs to ask him something about what happened in the morgue._ Tony thought, going back to taking pictures of the dead Marine.

Gibbs decided now was the best time to ask Danny about the smirking, and what he said. He asked to talk to the teen, and they went back to the truck. "Why did you smirk every time Abby freaked out when you met?" He started.

"I didn't smirk." Danny said, deciding to play dumb.

"You did. I seen you do it. Why?" Gibbs asked.

"I said I didn't smirk." Danny smiled. He knew how to keep his mouth shut when he needed to.

Gibbs decided to give up on the smirk, and ask him about the other thing. "Why were you acting so strange when Ziva asked you about that portal thing? You acted like you didn't know what Reaper was talking about, but you answered him with such ease."

Danny just looked at Gibbs. _This man is sharp._ He thought. "My parents built this thing a few years ago. They called it a portal. Ghosts have been looking for it for a long time. After my parents died, I hid it. I'm sure Uncle Tony told about my phone call with Sam. She was talking about me carring something heavy. We were talking about the portal. It's made of a very strong metal, and the explosion didn't damage it. I moved it, and the other ghost hunting stuff that wasn't destroyed, to a warehouse Sam had her parents buy for her. That was what we were talking about with the dress, and party. Sam, being a goth, hates to wear pink, and go to her parents parties. She promised them she would go to one in a pink dress, if they got her the warehouse. They argeed." Danny said, knowing Gibbs wouldn't give up until he got the answer he wanted.

"What is so important about this protal thing?" Gibbs asked.

"It's supposed to be a ghost portal, but it doesn't work. I guess the ghosts hope to get it to work." Danny said. "I don't know how though. My parents have been trying to for years."

"You're lying. This portal thing does work, doesn't it?" Gibbs said, calling Danny's bluff.

"You really think that if there was a portal to another place, the government wouldn't know about it? If it was working, the government would have come to take it, and experiment on it by now." Danny said. He knew how to tell a good lie, and wasn't phased by Gibbs not believing him.

"I suppose you're right." Gibbs said, still not believing he teen.

"Hey Boss. Everything is set, and Ducky is taking the body back now. We have all the witness statements and are ready to go." McGee said.

The rest of the team was walking over too. They all got into the truck, and went back to NCIS headquarters. Danny said nothing about what he and Gibbs were talking about, and showed no sign that he cared about what they were talking about. He did wonder if Gibbs would ask about it again.

A few hours later, they had the wife's name, phone numder, and address. They were all going to talk to her, and Danny wanted to go with them too. He was told to stay in the car, and he did. Or he did, until Reaper came, and started to slash at him with his scythe. The scythe cut through the car like a hot knife through butter, causing the car to explode. Danny jumped out of the car, and went ghost. They started a mid air fight. Danny was using both his powers, and the ecto-guns he usually only gave to humans who needed them to protrect themselves.

The NCIS agents and the Marines wife, who had both heard the screech of metal on metal, and the explosion, came running out, guns in hand. At first they didn't notice Reaper and Phantom fighting in the air. The only thing on anyones mind was that Danny was supposed to be in that car. "DANNY!" Tony screamed, running toward the flaming car. Gibbs stopped him before he could though, and they all just stared at the car. The Marine's wife ran into the housed to call 911. "Danny? No." Tony said.

"Hey look up there. Isn't that Reaper? Who is fighting him?" Ziva said. Everyone looked up at the two fighting ghosts.

"Yes it is." Gibbs said.  
>Tony just looked at the burning car. He then looked up at the fight over head. He noticed the DP on the white headed ghost's chest. Something Danny and his talked about came to mind.<p>

_"What does the D mean?" Tony asked._

_"It's a D and a P. It's the insignia on the front of Phantom's suite." Danny said._

_"Who's Phantom?" Tony asked as Danny walked into another store._

_"He's a local hero from Amity Park." Danny said. "I used to look just like him, and my friend say I still do." Danny said._

_"Oh. A local hero? Why do they call him Phantom?" Tony asked._

_"He's like one."_

And then the picture came to his mind. He looked different from it, but he also looked the same. He looked older, but if he were a ghost, how could that be. "That's Danny Phantom." Tony said.

"Danny Phantom. Why is he here? I thought he was in Amity Park." Ziva said.

"He must be after that ghost." McGee said. The Marine's wife had yet to leave her house. They could now here sirens in the distance.

"You want to fight with scythes, then let's fight with them." Phantom yelled. A glowing green scythe materializes out of thin air. He fought with the same precision as Reaper did.

They could hear the loud clank of metal on metal, and they could see the sparks as the two scythes hit each other. The fire trucks came to put out the fire, and police cars also showed up to keep people back. Reaper started to fly away, and Phantom started to follow. Without thinking about it, every NCIS agent followed after them, leaving the police to deal with the burning car. Gibbs stopped one of the LEOs, and pulled out his badge. "That's my car. There may be someone inside it. I have to follow someone. Keep people back." The officer nodded, and Gibbs started after Reaper and Phantom, the rest of his team already ahead of him.

A few blocks later, Reaper stopped, and swung his scythe at Phantom. "You keep telling them to move on." He yelled. "Ever think of me when you do that?"

"You're worse than Penelope Spectra you grim reaper wannabe." Phantom yelled. His voice sounded like Danny's. "And yes I do think of you. I think of you getting weaker." Phantom smirked, and something in Gibbs' head clicked. He did look like Danny. He even had a beard like him.

"Well then. Am I weak now ghost child?" Reaper swung, and hit Phantom on the chest, slashing his hoodie, and his skin. Green blood fell from the wound, but Phantom showed no sign of it really bothering him. If you looked closely, you could see a wince on his face though, but that was the only sign that it hurt.

"You've been spending too much time with Skulker." Danny said, also swinging his scythe at Reaper. His blade hit the ghost in the leg, and Reaper howled in pain. Danny had been through enough fightes to be able hide his pain.

"Damn you Danny Phantom." Reaper swung his scythe full force, and knocked Danny to the ground, before he vanished into thin air.

The NCIS agents rushed over to Phantom, who was trying to get up. His scythe had vanished. Phantom looked up at Tony. "Sorry Uncle Tony." He said before passing out.


	10. Chapter 10

Every NCIS agent stared in shock as the white headed teenager looked up at Tony, green blood dripping onto the ground from his chest. "I'm sorry Uncle Tony." He said before his arms gave out on him, and be passed out on the ground. Gasps could be heard from all four of them as white rings formed around Danny Phantom, and in his place was Danny Fenton.

"Danny." Tony rushed to the teen, thinking of nothing else but that he was alive, and not in the car. "Oh, thank God." Tony lifted Danny's untouched shirt, but saw no cut. On a whim he also took off the bandage on his arm, seeing the cut was also no longer there, and not even a scar remained. He turned the boy over, and picked him up bridal style. "He's unharmed. I don't undrestand. How are he and Phantom the same person?" Tony said.

They walked back to the car, which was no longer burning. A LEO walked up to Gibbs. "Sir, we put the fire out, but haven't got the chance to look for anyone." He said.

Gibbs held up his hand. "No need. No one was in the car. He managed to get out in time." He said, pointing to Danny, who was sleeping in Tony's arms. "He's fine, and uninjured." Gibbs said. "Just a little tired, that's all."

"Okay Special Agent Gibbs." The LEO said. "One thing though. The car appeared to be sliced up before it exploded, if that makes any sense."

Reaper and his scythe instanly came to everyone's mind. "It does actually. Danny must have seen whoever sliced up the car, and got out before he could get hurt. We found him a few blocks away, unconscious. He hasn't been hurt at all." Gibbs said, lying easily. He then walked back to the spot where Danny landed, and saw that the green blood was gone. "Where did it go?" He asked himself. He walked back to the rest of his team. "The green blood is gone." He told them.

"Gone? But where did it go?" McGee asked.

"It doesn't last long outside my body." Everyone looked at Danny, who was waking up now. "It is called ectoplasm. It's suposed to be what ghosts are made of. In my human form, my blood has trace amounts of it, but in my ghost form, my blood is pure ectoplasm, with trace amounts of human blood. If you looked at my blood through a microscope, my blood would look normal to a point. You will see some bits of rgreen, and it glows. I can't explain it though." Danny said, still trying to clear his head.

Tony, seeing this, didn't put him down. "Are you okay Danny?" He asked.

"I'm okay Uncle Tony. I'm sorry I lied to you, but even my parents didn't know." Danny said, looking at Tony.

"Don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness." Gibbs said.

"Yeah right. Not where I come from. Saying sorry means you have the strength to admit you were wrong." Danny said. "You can put he down now Unlce Tony. I need to sit down instead of lay."

Tony put Danny on the ground. "Madison and Jack didn't know you were Danny Phantom?" He asked.

"No. A few times they knew, but I have my ways of taking memories." Danny said. "It's a lot easier to do things if people don't know my human side. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz knew about me, and so did the fruit-loop, Vlad Masters, Amity's mayor."

"How did you take their memories?" Gibbs asked.

"I have my ways. Things are different than what you think. The world has a lot of mysteries, and I am one of them. I was going to hide it from you all long as I could, but Reaper made that hard. The portal he was talking about does work Gibbs. It's a portal to the ghost zone. The ghost zone is where ghosts are suposed to live. Reaper wants the portal, so he can consume their ecto-energy, and become stronger. My parents are ghosts, and they live in the ghost zone. I hope they move on soon. The Marine's ghost in the morgue has moved on, and the Marine you just found, his ghost has also moved on. And I did smirk every time Abby freaked out. Some people can feel a ghost's presence, and Abby could feel it stronger than most. A lot of people who can feel it, can't feel mine unless I let them, but Abby could. I've never had anyone try to ward me off before. I smirked bacause I thought it was funny. Everytime I go near Abby, I'll have to hide my ghostly aura until she gets used to it, so it doesn't give her a heart attack. I don't want to kill someone by scaring them to death. I don't want to kill anyone period." Danny said, starting to stand. His chest hurt a little, but he knew that wouldn't last long. He had had worse injuries before.

"Are you okay?" Ziva asked, catching Danny as he started to stuble.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I've had worse. I'm feeling better. It wouldn't be so bad if I hadn't been so high up when I fell." Danny said, shrugging Ziva off to come to a complete stand. "I'm sorry about your car Gibbs. Reaper went a little crazy with his scythe. He was trying to kill me. I really wish he would leave me alone." Dany said.

"Is there anything we can do?" McGee asked.

"Want to hunt a ghost?" Danny asked. "I have enough ghost hunting equipment for all of you back at Uncle Tony's apartment."

"There's ghost hunting stuff at my apartment? Where?" Tony asked.

"In my bag. And what I was doing this morning, was scoping out the whole building. I can sense humans, and ghosts. Your building is free of ghosts. I was trying to see how far I could make it go. I only slept a few hours last night. I went to see my parents, and explain to them what happened. I also told them I was Danny Phantom. My dad didn't seem to be too happy to be the one thing he hunted down in his life." Danny said. "And when you were talking to Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee yesterday, I went to Amity Park to see Sam and Tucker."

"How did you do that?" Tnoy asked.

"I can teleport." Danny said. "I would show you, but I'm still weak."

"How did you get these powers?" Gibbs asked, then saw that he was needed else where. "Let's finish this when we get back to headquarters." He said, walking off, with McGee and Ziva following.

"I'm really sorry I worried you Uncle Tony. I heard you screaming for me." Danny said.

"It's okay Danny. I was worried about you. I thought you were dead. I thought I'd lost you. I've only known you for two days, but I've gotten used to you already." Tony hugged Danny, who hugged him back.

"I love you Uncle Tony." Danny said.

"I love you too Danny." Tony said.

A few hours later, everyone went back to NCIS headquarters. They went up to a conference room to talk in privacy. "Okay Danny. How did you become a ghost?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm only half ghost. When my parents built the portal, it didn't work at first. I went in to look at it after Sam urged me to. Some idiot put the on switch on the inside of the portal. I hit it by mistake, and woke up with ghost powers. I wasn't able to control them at first, but as I got older, I was able to get control of them." Danny said.

"What all can you do?" Gibbs asked. Danny started to list off what all he could do. Some he was able to show them, but some he wasn't. "How long have you had these powers?"

"About three years. I got them when I was fourteen." Danny said.

"And you've kept it from you family this whole time?" Ziva asked.

"Yep. I did it to protect them. If they didn't know, they couldn't try and stop me." Danny said. "I was going to help people, whether they liked it or not. Not even being named public enemy #1 was going to stop me." Danny shrugged. "I didn't care much what people thought about me. I did want them to like me, but if they didn't, then that wasn't going to stop me. Someone had to stop the ghosts the portal let out. My parents wheren't that good at it. My mom was, but my dad couldn't catch a cold." Danny smiled.

"How do we stop Reaper?" Gibbs asked.

"We have to get him to move on. I can force him to, but only if we can get him to stay in my sights, and be as still as possible for about five minutes. Do you think you can help me get him to stay still that long?" Danny asked. He had found out a few months ago, that he could force a ghost to move on if he could get them to sit still long enough.

"I think we can." Gibbs said. "But how?"

"With the weapons my parents made. Tonight, we will set out to capture Reaper, and force him to move on. We will all meet at Tony's at midnight, after you all get some sleep." Danny said. Everyone nodded. "And Uncle Tony?" Tony looked at Danny. "Would you like to meet your sister after all this is over?" He asked.

"Yeah, but how? You said she was a ghost." Tony asked.

"Human's can travel the ghost zone. My parents built a machine to help with that. It's like a plane and boat all in one." Danny said.

"Okay. I would love to." Tony said. "Would you all like to meet my sister?" He asked his team mates.  
>They all agreed it would be nice to meet them.<p>

**Happy Valentine's Day. I hope you like this. I write, even if I'm in pain. I had to go to the dentist, and my gums and teeth hurt. This shows just how much I love you all, and I do love you all.**


	11. Chapter 11

At the end of shift, they had found the Marine's killer, and had him confess to doing it too. They all went home to get the sleep Danny told them they would need. Tony and Danny got home, and Danny laid down on the couch. "Hey Uncle Tony." He said.

"Yeah Danny?" Tony said, putting him gun and badge away.

"You're not mad at me for hiding it from you, are you?" Danny asked, looking up at him.

"No. I understand why you didn't tell me. If you didn't tell you parents, then why would you tell me, someone you've just met, and didn't even know existed. And I understand why you would keep something like this a secret." Tony said.

"Thanks Uncle Tony." Danny said. "Might want to get some sleep." Danny smiled at Tony.

"You're right, good night Danny." Tony said, walking toward his room.

"Good night Uncle Tony." Danny said, falling asleep.

At Midnight, Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva showed up to prepare for the up coming fight. Danny had woke up thirty minutes before, and woke Tony up too. Danny had teleported to the warehouse, to get some things. He made sure he left a clone, so that Reaper, if he came by, would think he was there.

"Okay Danny. How do you use this thing?" McGee asked.

"It's just like your gun. The only difference is, this one shoots an ecto-ray, and yours shoots bullets." Danny picked something out of the pile and handed it, and an ecto-gun to Ziva.

Ziva looked at the small tube like thing. "Green lipstick?" She asked. "Danny, I don't wear green." She added.

"It's not lipstick. It's a gun too. My mom made it to keep in her pocket. It packs quiet a punch. Tucker has used that thing a few times too." Danny said, showng Ziva how to use it.

He then handed guns to everyone else. He also gave them holsters to hold them in. Danny gave the double light-saber to Gibbs encase he needed it. He changed forms, and unclipped the Fenton thermos from his belt loop, and handed it to McGee, showing him how to use it. "Don't use it unless I tell you. I have to face Reaper to make him move on." He said. He then handed Tony a first aid kit. "You never know." He said when everyone looked at him. The kit wasn't too big, but it was big enough to make the agents wonder how much this was going to hurt. "You most likely won't get hurt, but like I said, you never know." Danny added.

They walked out of the building thirty minutes after twelve. Danny had flown out the window, and met them outside. He let his aura go so that Reaper could find him. The agents got into a car, and followed Danny to the warehouse. Danny walked into the building with the agents following. Danny told them to hide, and they went behind the boxes. "Don't knock over the boxes if you can help it. I'm not sure what's in which box, and some of the things might explode." Danny said.

"What's with you and things that explode." Tony said.

Danny smirked, and shrugged. "Remember, if you hit me by mistake, still don't stop." The NCIS agents hid, and they all waited. A few minutes later, they saw Danny tense up, and guessed that Reaper was close. "You've been busy Reaper." Danny said. "How many people are you not going to let move on before you're happy?" Danny turned as Reaper phased into the warehouse.

"So this is where you hid the portal? Where is it?" Reaper looked around.

"I never said this was where the portal was. I never said I even moved the portal. All I said was that I wasn't going to tell you where it was. What would you do if the portal was destroyed?" Danny said.

"I know it wasn't destroyed. Your parent's and sister's ghosts would still be at the house if it was." Reaper said, still looking around the building.

"How are you so sure of that? I went back to the house, as you know. Maybe I got them to move on." Danny said, waiting for the right moment. He had already started the forced move on, even though Reaper didn't know.

"Did you?" Reaper looked at Danny.

"Now!" Danny yelled, ducking as gun fire went off. Reaper was unable to dodge most of the attack, and fell to the ground. His hood fell off, and underneath was a handsome man, who, aparently, died very young, twenty maybe, if his looks were right.

Reaper screemed as he went after Danny, ignoring the humans, thinking they were a waste of his time. They were still living, and he needed the dead to stay as powerful as he wanted. He dodged as much of the constant gun fire, but some of it still hit him.

Danny had set everything up earlier in the day, having left the agents at NCIS headquarters for about an hour. He led Reaper all over the place, glad that the agents were good with guns. He was trying to lead him to the special net his set up, but Reaper was faster than before, having found a few ghosts to feed on. Reaper caught Danny in his grips. Danny kicked at him, and almost lost his grip on the power to make Reaper move on. "What's wrong Phantom? Can't breath? Oh, wait, you don't need to breath, because you're a ghost. Why don't you act like a ghost, and lead by example and move on? Oh that's right, you can't." Reaper said, flying around, dodging the ecto-rays.

Danny could feel Reaper sucking his ecto-energy, and pulled up a shield, cutting his arm off. Reaper screamed, and pulled himself back together. "I will move on when I die all the way." Danny yelled. He saw Tony sneaking around, going toward the net that was set up. Danny knew just what the man was doing, and started to try, and lead Reaper down toward the ground. Danny pretended to feel weak, and slowly lowered himself to the ground. "What's wrong Phantom? Can't handle me now? Was I too hard on you earlier?" Reaper said, taking the bait, lowering himself toward the ground to be eye level with Danny, who was looking at the ground.

Tony noticed this, and instantly knew that Danny had saw him and was helping him get an easier shot. Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva kept firing, and wondered if they should do anything else. Danny's ghost sense went off, and in flew three ghosts. They instantly started attacking Gibbs, McGee and Ziva. The three NCIS agents stopped firing on Reaper, and defended themselves, something Danny was glad they were doing. These ghosts were not very strong, and he knew they could handle themselves. He would have told them to use the thermos, but he didn't want Reaper to think he was going to use it on him.

"It looks like my brothers are helping me." Reaper said, smiling.

Danny waited a little while longer, he could hear Tony getting ready to throw the net. "Use the thermos on them McGee." He yelled just as the net landed on Reaper, shocking him.

McGee used the thermos, and sucked the ghosts up. He then capped it. "That was wierd. I'll never look at a thermos the same way again." He whispered.

Reaper was screaming at the top of his lungs, and Danny was just standing there, looking at him. Danny could feel his energy form a ball in the center of his chest, and raised his hands to form a ball, and let the energy out. It was a white light, that started turning back. Danny looked at the orb, and it started turing white again. "I'm going to let the spirits you fed on out before I'm done." He growled out. The orb got bigger, and so did Reaper's eyes. Danny let the orb flow from him hands to Reaper. Reaper screamed as the flow of energy hit his skin. The NCIS agents looked on in awe as they saw the souls of the people Reaper had fed on flow freely from the ghost's body.

Tony tried to count them, but lost track as they all started to fly out in big masses. Gibbs was shocked, and speechless. He didn't know what to make of it. Before today, he didn't even knew ghosts were real. Ziva knew not what to think. She wondered if it was all a dream, but the slight throb of the punch from the ghost to her cheek made her think again. McGee could think of nothing at all. He could only watch as Danny freed the ghosts as Reaper screamed at the top of his lungs, if he had any lungs. They would have been worried about neighbors, if there were any.

The ghosts stopped coming out of Reaper, and Danny threw his head back and screamed with Reaper. Tony wanted to do something, but knew he couldn't. Danny screamed and they could see Reaper fading away. Reaper's screams started to fade as well. Danny's screams only got louder though. "Danny?" Tony whispered.

A few minutes later, Reaper was no longer there, but Danny was still screaming. Suddenly, Danny stopped screaming, and fell to the ground slowly, having floated up during the whole thing. He landed on him feet, but fell to the ground, on his stomach. Tony rushed over to kneel beside him. Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva came over too. Danny hadn't passed out since he was still in his ghostly form. Danny rolled over onto his back. "Are you okay Danny?" Tony asked. Danny nodded.

Gibbs looked down at the teen. "You did it kid." He said.

"No. We, we did it Gibbs." Danny said, looking up at the man.

"I thought making him move on would be less,... loud." Ziva said.

Danny laughed, and sat up. "Normally it's not that loud. Reaper was stronger than the others I've dealt with in that way. He'd fed on a lot of ghosts, and he wasn't going to heaven either." Danny said, standing up, and dusting himself off. He walked over to a wall, and pressed a button. "It was here all along." Danny said as the ghost portal appeared from behind part of the wall.

"That's the ghaot portal?" McGee exclaimed.

"Yep." Danny said, walking over to pull the sheet off the Specter Speeder. "Would you all like to meet my family now?" He asked.

"Yes." They all said.


	12. Chapter 12

Danny, being the only one who could pilot the Specter Speeder, had changed into his human form, and started the machine. He pressed a button on the console, and the portal opened. Danny drove them through the opening, and everyone gasped at the sight. Everything was green, and swirly. There were doors, and random objects flying everywhere. They saw green blobs with faces going every which way. They could only asume they were ghosts. "What are those things?" Tony asked.

Danny looked at the ghosts flying around, not coming close to the Specter Speeder for fear of coming face to face with Danny, Sam, or Tucker, who usually drove it. "Ghosts, technically." He said. "They are really poltergeists. People hardly ever see there physical forms, and when they do, they call them ghosts."

"Oh." Tony said.

"So they are the reason things move about and strange noises in haunted houses?" Ziva asked.

"You've looked that up before, haven't you?" McGee asked.

"Yes. I heard someone talking about them before, and wanted to know what they were." Ziva said. Danny laughed. They were coming upon a door, and Danny was driving straight for it. "Will that door open on it's own?" Ziva asked.

"Not for us. If we were ghosts, then yes." Danny said, speeding up, and showing no sign of stopping.

"Then are we going to break it down? Why not just open it." Ziva said.

Danny laughed like a maniac as they got closer. Everyone fought the urge to scream. Danny only laughed louder as they phased through the door. He stopped when they were on the other side, and heard the NCIS agents sigh in relief. "It wasn't that bad." He said. "But, Sam and Tucker did scream the first time they did it. Humans are the ghosts in the ghost zone. Like a ghost can phase through things in our world, humans can phase through things here." Danny explained.

No one said anything, but Danny knew they understood. Danny flew through the ghost zone, and stopped in front of a house identical to his old one, opts ceter and all. "This is where they are living until they move on." Danny said. "It's identical to our old house." Danny walked up to the door, and knocked on it. His mother opened the door. "Hey mom." He said.

"Danny." She said, hugging him. She must have spent a lot of time from the night before until now to be able to do that. "You came back sooner than I thought." She asid.

"I wanted you to meet some people." Danny said, pointing to the agents behind him. "This NCIS agents, Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, and Tony. Tony is your half-brother." Danny said.

"You told these people about you being, you?" Jazz asked, coming up behind their mother. She said it this way just encase they didn't know.

"I didn't really have a choice in the matter. Reaper knocked me out right in front of them while I was in my Phantom form." Danny said.

Maddie walked up to Tony. "You better take good care of my baby boy." She said it in a way that made Tony want to take a step away from her.

Fighting the urge, he said, "Yes ma'am. I will."

Maddie then hugged him in a hug that could almost beat one of Abby's. "It's so good to meet you Tony. I'm sorry it's not under better circumstances though." She added. Danny gave Gibbs a look that said not to say a word, and Gibbs said nothing. "Please come in and meet my husband." Maddie said, pulling Tony along with her.

Everyone followed Maddie into the house. "I almost forgot. This is my sister Jazz." Danny said, wrapping his arm around his sister's waist. He was now taller than her by a few inches.

"It's nice to meet you Jazz." Ziva said. McGee, Gibbs, and Tony agreed.

"It's nice to meet you too." Jazz said, smiling at them.

"Watch out, she might try to analyse your brain." Danny joked.

Everyone looked at him strangely. "I was going to school to be a psychologist." Jazz said. Everyone just nodded their heads.

Maddie led them down to the basement where Jack was beating the crap out of a dummy. He was a rather large man in an orange hazmat suite. "Jack, honey. This is Tony, Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva. Danny is staying with Tony. Tony is my half-brother." Maddie said.

"It's nice to meet you all." Jack said, shaking everyone's hands. Danny was proud of them for working so hard on their touch with human's. "I hope Danny-boy isn't any trouble." He said.

"No. Danny opened our eyes to a world we never knew existed." Tony said.

"And they helped me with Reaper." Danny said.

"Reaper? How did they help you with him?" Jazz asked.

"They are now official ghost hunters. They helped my make Reaper move on." Danny said.

"Move on?" Maddie asked.

"A ghost can move on if they so chose. Mom you should know that." Danny said.

Maddie thought about it for a minute. "I don't recall anything like that." She said.

"A ghost can move whenever they want to. All they have to do is want to." Danny said. He wanted his parents and sister to move on.

"Oh." Maddie said.

"Mom, Dad, Jazz, I want you guys to move on. I don't want you to remain ghosts forever." Danny said.

Maddie, Jack, and Jazz all smiled. "You mean that Danny?" Maddie asked.

"Of course. I know what life as a ghost is like. Dora has lived a long time as one, and I don't want that for you guys. I want you to embrace the light, and live a good life in the afterlife." Danny said.

Maddie, Jack, and Jazz all broke into tears. "We don't want all your hard work on this house to go to waste." Maddie said.

"Another ghost can live here for all I care. I was even thinking that if you don't move on on your own within the next few years, and I'm giving you a wide berth, that I'll force you too." Danny said. "I don't want to force you too. It doesn't feel good for me. I will even say good bye right now." Danny said.

"I will too." Tony said. "I did want to meet you, but from the way Danny talks, I too want you to move on." He added.

There was a white glow surounded the three ghosts. They looked around. "What's going on?" Jack asked.

"You're moving on." Danny smiled, and hugged this fmaily one last time as the white light took over everything.

There was a flash, and then they were gone. "They moved on?" McGee asked.

"Yes they did." Danny said, not shedding one tear. He couldn't make himself.

"Are you okay?" Ziva asked, putting a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm so happy for them. I know that one day I will see them again." Danny said, walking outside. He went ghost, flew up to the opts center, took it off the house, threw it into the air, and fired upon it, shattering it into a million pieces. "Can't let that get into the wrong hands." He said. "It has a lot of technology I don't want ghosts to have, other than my parents of course." He added.

He then changed into his human form, and got into the Specter Speeder. "You coming, or do you want to stay in the ghost zone, cause I'll promise you, you will most likey not ever fnd your way out, and if you do, it will most likely not be in Washington DC. The ghost zone chages sometimes, and only someone who's been through every inch on it knows what's going to change, and when." He said. Everyone piled into the vehicle, and they went home. Gibbs took Ziva and McGee home, and Danny flew him and Tony home.

Danny flew right into the living room, and set the man on the floor. "I was thinking." Tony said. "I think we should move. I think you need a real room to sleep in, and not my living room."

Danny smiled as he changed back into his human form. "You really think so?" He asked.

"Yeah. I can do that. I'm sure there's a two bedroom apartment in this building somewhere." Tony said.

"Oh, there is." Danny said.

"And you would know." Tony said, laughing along with Danny. Danny decided it wasn't going to be that bad living here after all.

**The End. Fin. **

**I chose to update twice, and finish it tonight because I was bored. Hope you like it, no wait, I hope you love it.**

**Hasta ****Lu ego**


End file.
